1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a meter device, and more particularly to a meter device in which an electric meter main body is contained fixedly in a casing, a circuit board provided with a driving circuit for the electric meter main body is attached to the casing, and the circuit board and the electric meter main body are electrically connected to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A meter device of the above-mentioned type, conventionally used as an automobile meter device or the like, has been disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (KOKAI) No. 63-121488 (1988). In the meter device, an electric meter main body is contained fixedly in an inside bottom portion of a casing, which is opened on the front side. In the casing, a circuit board for driving the meter main body, with electronic parts mounted thereon, is attached to a bottom or a side portion of the meter main body. The circuit board and the meter main body are electrically connected to each other. A flexible printed wiring board is disposed at an outside bottom portion of the casing, and is electrically connected to the circuit board. The flexible printed wiring board is supplied with an external power supply from a battery and with signals from detection portions, through a connector.
In the prior art as mentioned above, the electric meter main body and the circuit board with the electronic parts mounted thereon are contained fixedly in the casing, at an outside bottom portion of which is disposed the flexible printed wiring board for supplying the external power supply and the detection signals to the circuit board therethrough, and the electric meter main body is driven by a driving circuit on the circuit board. Therefore, it is necessary to assemble the circuit board, with the electronic parts mounted thereon, and the flexible printed wiring board into the casing, and to make electrical connection between them. Consequently, the meter device according to the prior art requires troublesome assembling operations and electrically connecting operations, and has a complicated construction with a large number of component parts.